


a new fantasy (to stop your time and space)

by gloomly



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: (kinda), Barebacking, Chair Sex, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Hand Jobs, Hyung Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Muscles, Restraints, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomly/pseuds/gloomly
Summary: Hongseok dances easily to their choreography, powerful lines, fluid strength.  It’s hypnotizing. It makes him click on the profile, go to their media tab. There’s pictures of the older boy, cute puppy dog eyes glinting against the cameras.  Hyunggu stops at one that particularly showcases Hongseok’s mouth, plush and luxurious. The soft pink of his lips contrasts with the golden tone of his skin, corners upturned cutely, charmingly.He sighs,  thinks about the last time they had shared a bed.  Although their schedules have wind down, it doesn’t mean Hyunggu hasn’t found ways to keep himself busy.  He’s spent days on his laptop , sleep and food optional. And that sadly also meant no Hongseok.
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Yang Hongseok
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119





	a new fantasy (to stop your time and space)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smin_ki0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smin_ki0/gifts).



Hyunggu’s eyes burn, stinging with the lack of sleep, the bluish light from his laptop screen makes his head ache, nerves buzzing around his temples, a fuzzy feeling all the way to the tips of his fingers.

The lyrics blur into the document page, the blinking cursor taunting him as ideas leave his mind, tiredness embing into his inspiration.

He sighs, minimizes the screen. He opens the web browser, goes searching through popular posts mindlessly. Eventually he ends up on Twitter, having typed in Pentagon into the search bar. 

There’s a mix of English and Hangul posts greeting him back. He scrolls past them carefully, reading them to the best of his abilities, smiling when he stumbles upon a particularly funny one. 

Hyunggu doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to how much support they’ve garner and it’s in times when he can feel tiredness bleed into him that it means to him the most. But even so now, with his dimly lit room, his laptop screen bleaching the room in its too bright artificial light, the tiredness washes over him, it makes him slump, weighs his body down. He’s physically exhausted but his brain is whirring, loudly chanting for him to keep going, keep on writing, keep on mixing. His fingers keep scrolling until finally something catches his attention. Through the fuzzy blur rimming his eyes, his gaze catches at an easy movement on the screen. Smooth and easy and Hyunggu can’t help but lean a bit forward. 

Hongseok dances easily to their choreography, powerful lines, fluid strength. It’s hypnotizing. It makes him click on the profile, go to their media tab. There’s pictures of the older boy, cute puppy dog eyes glinting against the cameras. Hyunggu stops at one that particularly showcases Hongseok’s mouth, plush and luxurious. The soft pink of his lips contrasts with the golden tone of his skin, corners upturned cutely, charmingly.

He sighs, thinks about the last time they had shared a bed. Although their schedules have wind down, it doesn’t mean Hyunggu hasn’t found ways to keep himself busy. He’s spent days on his laptop , sleep and food optional. And that sadly also meant no Hongseok. 

Hyunggu continues to go through the fan account, until he’s met with a particular fancam. 

Hongseok is dressed in _that_ jacket. Cropped short, opened, abs bared. The smooth expanse of golden skin flashes at him provocative, shameless, the ripples of muscle making his mouth dry. 

He gets caught in that train of thought, mind unhelpfully unraveling into all those times they _had_ shared a bed. The hard ridges of muscle that had jumped under his touch, the taste of Hongseok’s skin as he had been allowed to taste him, the distant sweet scent of vanilla lotion, the lavender from the expensive cologne Hongseok had received as a gift. 

Intoxicatingly, relentlessly body melting.

And then his eyes drift just a little bit down, at the peeking waistband of Hongseok’s boxer briefs, and into the unforgiving line of Hongseok’s crotch.

Hyunggu’s mind really runs away from him then, his body aching with not just his tiredness but his need to be touched by Hongseok again, muscles screaming for the lingering soreness that Hongseok is so good at giving him, with powerful thrust, mean hands that push and pull him whichever way pleases Hongseok.

It’s during a particularly filthy body roll, hips hitching forward that Hyunggu knows there’s no point in pretending he isn’t about to do anything about it. He shifts, legs moving, the fabric of his boxers rub against his quickly hardening cock, uncomfortable, teasing.

He finds himself rewinding the video, fingers quickly dropping to the button and zipper of his jeans, undoing them hastily, rising up just enough from his chair to push down the waistband of his pants and boxers, leaving them bunched around his thighs. His dick springs forward, curved, hard from just the sight of Hongseok, his thoughts of things they’ve done before.

He rides the palm of his hand along the underside, a tentative, almost shy touch. His cock twitches in interest and with his eyes drifting back to the video he finally wraps his fingers around himself. Hyunggu slides his hand down, applying enough pressure on the way. He squeezes, just a bit of hesitation, before he slides his hand against the hard line of his cock. The slide is rough, a bit on the painful side, until he reaches the head, thumb wiping almost carelessly. It doesn’t take much for the slide to become easier, his hand dragging down the wetness from his pre-come, making it much more enjoyable.

The sound of his hand sliding up and down his dick is loud in his ears, he bites down on his lip, a groan low in his throat as he picks up speed.

On the laptop screen Hongseok is still dancing and if Hyunggu focuses enough he can just start to make out the slight shimmer clinging to the older boy’s body, pecs showcased teasingly behind the flaps of his jacket.

He lets his eyes close, mind kickstarting again, imaging his hand on himself is Hongseok’s. His hand isn’t as big, doesn’t cover him like Hongseok, it makes his desperation spike, hips canting up from his chair as he keeps tugging himself.

“ _Ah_ ,” he sighs to himself, eyes fluttering open, staring unabashedly at Hongseok on the screen. He brings his hand down towards the base, squeezes tightly, slides back up towards the head. He closes his fist tighter as he slides his hand in short strokes, from the ridge of the head to just barely halfway down his cock. Pre-come oozes languidly from his slit, spilling in slow pearly drops, making his movements slippery, agonizingly and easily wet. 

His thighs strain, raise his hips up, wanting despereatly to fuck faster into his fist, he takes his other hand, grips tight around the middle of his dick, other hand still tugging frantically. His cheeks are heated, breath stuttering as he keeps going. He’s sweating, overheating, brain shutting off as he slows his strokes, fisting his cock, urging his hips to rock forward into the tight feeling of them in slow, measured thrusts.

The video has looped back again and Hyunggu’s can’t look away from the line clearly and proudly visible along Hongseok’s crotch, teasing him with just how big he knows Hongseok’s dick really is.

He’s lifted from his haze when he hears the door close, a loud quick sound. He turns his head at the sound, with his hands still tugging, video still playing, his eyes meet Hongseok’s wide eyed stare. He’s pressed himself against the door and Hyunggu can feel the way his cheeks flush darker with a blush when Hongseok’s eyes leave his and land on the laptop .

“What are you doing?” Hongseok asks, voice low, and then without letting Hyunggu answer, “is that me?”

Hyunggu isn’t shameless, he’s stop moving, body on fire at the way Hongseok eyes eat him up, the bare skin of his hips, the angry flush of his cock, twitching, glistening with his arousal.

He hears the click of Hongseok locking the door, stepping closer to him, reaching for the laptop, hand pausing the video on the screen.

“Hyunggu-ah,” he says, voice quiet, now that he’s closer Hyunggu swears he can feel the timbre of it run through his body, “Hyunggu-ah, is that me?”

He’s still not nearly close enough as Hyunggu would like him to be. If Hyunggu were to reach out he would be able to pull the other closer, finally touch him.

Hyunggu, again, can’t answer before Hongseok pushes his chair away from the desk. Hyunggu’s hands finally drop away from himself, eyes tracking the way Hongseok wedges himself between Hyunggu and the desk. Hongseok’s dropped himself to his knees, bigger hands pushing Hyunggu’s own hovering hands.

It’s the only warning he gets before Hongseok wraps his hands around Hyunggu’s cock, stroking him mercilessly from the root of his dick to the top of the head. The fluid motion makes Hyunggu slump, body going limp, hips rising to meet the motion. 

“Hyunggu-ah,” Hongseok repeats, gaze steadily looking at him, “you haven’t answered me.”

His hand keeps stroking, thumb wiping over the head, coaxing even more pre-come from Hyunggu. 

Hongseok’s hands are large and heavy, urging small noises from Hyuggu as he tugs him ruthlessly, wiping his palm over and over again at the head, the velvet glide of it making Hyunggu bite down his tongue. His hips twitch at the feeling, voice caught and unable to answer. His hands move to grab at Hongseok, tries to ground himself but all it does is make Hongseok let go of him. Hongseok’s warm hands slide up Hyunggu’s stomach, hitching up his shirt to expose his chest to the cool air. Goosebumps rise against his arms, his dick twitching at the lack of contact. He’s not sure what happens, he’s half dazed, half frustrated when Hongseok pulls the collar of his shirt over his head, effectively trapping Hyunggu’s arms behind himself and the chair.

“Ah, did hyung say you could touch?” Hongseok asks, pushing Hyunggu flushed against the chair, a bit painful on his bent arms. His hands skim back down, fingernails dragging, against Hyunggu’s skin. Hongseok’s body covers his completely, he tries to shy away when Hongseok’s thumbs find his nipples, pressing down gently before caressing in small circles. Hyunggu’s nipples pebble, hard against Hongseok’s palms as they trail down Hyunggu’s body, swiping gently over the lines of his waist, stopping at the root Hyunggu’s dick.

“Good boy’s don’t touch themselves without permission,” Hongseok whispers, his mouth hovers over his, breath warm as it fans over his cheek, "you look so pretty like this...tied up and ready for whatever hyung might do to you."

Hyunggu eyes stare up at Hongseok, flickering to Hongseok’s plush mouth, watch the way his tongue peeks behind his perfect set of teeth, licking his lips.

Hongseok kisses him in slow motion, their lips press together, searing hot as Hongseok quickly becomes impatient, tongue licking at the seam of his own lips, pushing into his own mouth. 

Hyunggu tilts his head, shivering when he feels Hongseok’s tongue licking against the roof of his mouth, curling around his own tongue, sucking harshly. It makes Hyunggu moan, a low soft sound. Hongseok pulls away, gives Hyunggu just enough time to catch his breath before he dips down again, lips sliding together over and over until Hongseok licks a broad stripe over Hyunggu’s lips, mouth turning to kiss the line of his jaw, travelling down to the flare of his shoulder. Hyunggu tries to follow Hongseok’s mouth, wanting to keep kissing. Hongseok pays him no mind, insistent in kissing the skin of his shoulder.

“ _Hyung_ ,” he finally says, frustrated, he knows his voice is whiny, but he can’t bring himself to care when all he wants is for Hongseok to kiss him again.

He feels the way Hongseok laughs more than hears it, and it’s not long before he is sighing into the other’s mouth. Their kiss turns dirty, slick and open mouthed and Hyunggu tries desperately for leverage, body reacting hotly to Hongseok. His hips shimmy up and if he tilts them just right he can press his lower half to Hongseok. He whimpers when he feels just how hard Hongseok is, from nothing but touching Hyunggu, twitching when Hyunggu whispers a wispy, relieved, _hyung_ against his mouth.

Hongseok’s hands reach down to push his hips back down, keep him still as he kisses him. Hyunggu feels like he’s being devoured whole and he can’t help how his body tries to fold into himself as one of Hongseok’s hand trails to wrap around the base of his cock.

“You’re so hard,” Hongseok says, pressing the words into Hyunggu’s lips, “just from watching me dance.”

He punctuates the sentence with a stroke, smooth, lazy, sinful. Hyunggu tries to keep himself still against Hongseok’s ministrations and he can feel the way Hongseok smiles at how taut his body gets, teeth nipping at Hyunggu’s bottom lip playfully.

“Good boy,” he says, voice deep with arousal, “keep still for hyung, _baby_.”

His stomach tenses when Hongseok’s hand runs over the head, thumb swiping fleetingly into his slit before rubbing furiously against the tip over and over until Hyunggu can feel his muscles twitching, fingers curling into fists inside his twisted shirt. Hongseok is heavy, weighs him down, keeps him anchored down as Hongseok makes him messier, hand gliding over the slickness that Hyunggu’s dick enthusiastically produces. He’s so wet Hongseok’s hand rubbing against him makes too loud, lewd, noises and he has half the mind feel embarrassed, turning his head away from Hongseok’s mouth only to be guided back, Hongseok’s fingers grip tightly at his jaw, keeping him in place as he continues to stroke him.

His stuck between wanting to fight against Hongseok’s weight, seeking more pressure, heat, or trying to curl away from the feeling, rising high on his nerves as he spills moans onto Hongseok’s greedy mouth. 

The sensations begin to be too much, skin feeling too small as he feels himself go rigid again, pleasure overriding every thought as he urges his body to meet Hongseok’s touches. He thrusts into Hongseok’s fist, overwhelmed as Hongseok’s hand insistently keeps touching him. His muscles tense and his hips stutter as he starts to come, spurts of white land on his stomach, overflowing over Hongseok’s closed fist still stroking him through his orgasm.

His body shakes, hands trying to desperately push away Hongseok’s still moving hand, watching through hazy eyes as Hongseok continues to milk out the feeling, stroking until every last drop covers both of them.

He’s still not completely back to himself before he feels Hongseok’s fingers pressing at the seam of his mouth, feeding Hyunggu his own come, playful thrusting them in an out.

Hyunggu enthusiastically starts to suck on them, running his tongue over them, tasting himself as he finally refocuses, realizing that somehow Hongseok is not only shirtless but the waistband of his boxers is low over his hips. Hyunggu can’t look away from the hard line of Hongseok’s cock straining against the fabric of his boxer briefs. He groans, muffled around Hongseok’s fingers.

Hongseok pulls his fingers out, taking time to flick Hyunggu’s nipples with his slick fingers, pushing Hyunggu’s legs around his hips, standing between Hyunggu’s legs.

“What do you want to do?” Hongseok asks him, fingers getting dangerously close back to Hyunggu’s dick.

His head swims at the question, he doesn’t think he can do more, but his dick is already traitorously showing interest. 

“Want _hyung_ to fuck me,” Hyunggu says, feeling confident enough to ask for something so brazenly. 

Hongseok groans, arms scooping up Hyunggu out of the chair. Hyunggu watches as Hongseok quickly takes off his underwear. His mouth waters when he sees how hard Hongseok is. His cock stands proudly, flushed red, thick. A whimper catches at the back of his throat and Hongseok grins at him as he takes a seat where Hyunggu was just seconds ago.

"You really want hyung to see you like this?" Hongseok asks, can't help himself, "wanted hyung to walk in on you so desperate, needy, touching yourself to me?"

Arms reach out for him and he’s pulled onto Hongseok’s lap unceremoniously. He lets himself be manhandled, rearranged until both his legs are hooked over Hongseok’s hips, bent over the chair.

In this position, both bare, their cocks touch. Hyunggu moans and with Hongseok’s hand landing at the small of his back he starts rolling his hips forward. He feels desperate, rocking into Hongseok, with each thrust it gets easier, wet and slick as their arousal rises.

Hyunggu’s hands finally touch what he’s been thinking about since the beginning. 

His fingers scrape against the dips and lines of Hongseok’s abs, shuddering when he sees the way Hongseok’s muscles twitch under his touch. He goes up, palms gliding to the hard muscle, landing on the curve of Hongseok’s pecs, unable to hold himself back, his fingers reach for for Hongseok’s nipples, pinching harshly, watching as they peak, turning pink at the treatment.

“What are you doing?” Hongseok asks, voice breathless from Hyunggu’s mindless grinding.

“Touching,” Hyunggu answers, stupidly but uncaring as his hips keep moving. 

Hongseok laughs, hand cupping Hyunggu’s hips, stops his movements.

“Do you want to come like this?” he asks, thumb running over the jut of Hyunggu’s hip bones.

Hyunggu doesn’t answer right away, instead reaches down to kiss Hongseok’s shoulder, then his bicep.

Hongseok’s hand drops back to their dicks, wrapping his large hand around both, stroking them together, digging into Hyunggu’s lit. Hyunggu presses his cheek on Hongseok’s shoulder, feels the way he’s somehow still leaking.

He’s not ready when he feels fingers pressing at his entrance. Hongseok’s fingers are slippery, rubbing circles over the muscle before carefully pushing one in. Hongseok pushes it in and out, curling his finger carefully, before pushing in a second one. He curls them again, together this time, before he spreads them open, feels the way Hyunggu reacts to it, clenching around him. 

“Baby,” Hongseok says, voice quiet, continuing to piston in and out of Hongseok’s entrance, “want more?”

“No,” Hyunggu says, shaking his head, “just want you inside me.”

It doesn’t take much for Hongseok to raise him. He pulls his fingers out, hands going back to Hyunggu’s hips and raising him just enough to let the tip catch just a bit on Hyunggu’s entrance.

He slowly lowers Hyunggu, holding the base of his cock with one hand, the other one pushing Hyunggu’s hips down on him.

He guides his dick towards Hyunggu’s entrance, sighing once his dick had entered, watching Hyunggu's entrance as inch by inch of his cock disappears inside Hyunggu.

Hongseok can see Hyunggu’s thighs tightening, eyes closed as he sinks slowly onto him. Hongseok is only half way inside before Hyunggu suddenly falls fully on him. In a smooth quick slide down, Hyunggu drops down fully on Hongseoks’ dick, sitting flushed on Hongseok’s hips.

Hyunggu clenches around him and Hongseok takes in a deep breath, his own muscles straining not to just thrust into the other boy.

“Hyung,” Hyunggu whines, voice thin, needy, “hyung you’re so big.”

Hongseok swallows at the words, can’t help as his hips kick up, jostling Hyunggu a bit.

“Hyung do it harder,” Hyunggu begs, fails digging at the hardness of Hongseok’s back muscles.

Hongseok tries to hold back, but he holds on to Hyunggu as he raises him up his dick. He watches with hungry eyes as the thick line of his cock becomes visible again, still between them, glistening. And then he slams Hyunggu back down at him, hips stuttering as Hyunggu sheaths him easily, body easy to use, mouth now biting down at the line of his biceps, fingers still splayed over his stomach. 

Hongseok does this again, watching the way Hyunggu’s hole just eats all of him up, dropping him over and over again on his dick.

Hyunggu moans with each drop, clenching every time.

“I love the way you feel against me,” Hongseok moans, hips tilting up. Hyunggu’s dick bounces with the movements, spurting out pre-come, making it messy between them, where they meet.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Hyunggu whimpers when Hongseok’s hand presses Hyunggu’s dick flush against his stomach. He wipes the pre-come all over his stomach, sure to skate over his abs. 

“ _Hyung_ ,” Hyunggu repeats, voice thin, trying to keep Hongseok inside him, “hyung want you deeper, fuck me please, want to feel good.”

Hongseok keeps his hand on Hyunggu’s lower stomach, using it to keep Hyunggu in place as he thrusts his hips up, rising from the chair, the sound of plastic unsticking to skin and the slap of his hips against Hyunggu’s backside ring loudly. 

He does this again, each time with more power behind it. 

He punches little noise out of Hyunggu, small tiny sighs and hiccups with each thrust, trying desperately to keep upright to keep feeling good.

Eventually he manages to form words, broken whimpers, a litany, a quiet chant of _hyung hyung hyung_ , repeated nonstop. It drives Hongseok crazy, pumping harder into Hyunggu, holding him tighter as his hips try to chase the heat, tries to keep feeling the delicious pressure of Hyunggu’s walls around him.

“Good boy,” he moans, thrust getting sloppy, hair matted down, body aching, “look at how well you take me, you’re practically sucking me in.”

Hyunggu can’t reply, doesn’t bother as all he does is keep calling for Hongseok, to go in deeper, to use him harder.

Hongseok wishes they had done this in a bed, or maybe even the floor. He’s stuck with just rutting into the younger boy, using his strength to keep him upright and have enough leverage to keep his thrusting.

“Hyung,” Hyunggu says, for the last time, “I’m coming, you’re going to make me come.”

The words are dirty, they’re unabashed, a statement. Hyunggu tenses around him, clamps down hard on him. He feels the hot ropes of come hit his abdomen, watches as Hyunggu shivers and shakes as he keeps fucking him, trying to chase his own release, wanting to paint Hyunggu's insides with his own mess.

Hyunggu goes limp and Hongseok has to hold him up completely to keep him from falling from their movements.

His hips powerfully push upwards, the sounds of his wet dick inside Hyunggu, the glistening pearls splattered in between them. Hyunggu reaches to wipe the mess a way, brings it to his mouth. Hongseok can’t stand it much longer, lets himself enter and leave Hyunggu mercilessly, into a frantic rhythm that burns his muscles, echoes with the soreness that is to come the next day.

He comes with one last deep roll of his hips, nestled deep inside Hyunggu as he pumps his load inside him. Hyunggu moans at the feeling, drawn out and low, thighs clenching. They stay like that until Hongseok feels himself stop twitching, body feeling relaxed. 

Hyunggu reaches to kiss his cheek, wiggling his hips, as if asking for one more go.

“You’ve come twice,” Hongseok says tired.

“And you’ve only come once,” Hyunggu says, insatiable, “it isn’t fair.”

He’s voice is tired, too, but there’s the quick flirtation of a playful tone and Hongseok can’t say no. He groans, already feeling himself growing hard again.

“You’re an animal,” he teases, and that seems to be enough to break the thick air around them. Hyunggu laughs, kisses him properly on the mouth, tongue and teeth and Hongseok knows he’s going to be here a while.

**Author's Note:**

> this was for a commission for [sminki00](https://twitter.com/sminki00) on twitter! thank you so much for this and i hope it was enjoyable for you! 
> 
> this is my first time writing pentagon so i hope ao3 universe like it ;;
> 
> find me/talk to me about this fic or other fics or whatever [twitter](https://twitter.com/gIoomly) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/gIoomly)
> 
> also if you are able to/feeling generous or would like to leave something here is my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/gloomily) and my [commission info](https://twitter.com/gIoomly/status/1234681625490771969) if anyone is interested :)  
> but of course you dont have to ｡◠‿◠｡


End file.
